Harry and Ginny's Life
by Horselover7747
Summary: Harry never went to Hogwarts, he was raised by Sirius and Remus. He meets Ginny at a bar after she graduates and they immediately hit it off.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny looked out over the dance floor of the bar her friends had dragged her to where said friends were currently with their dates having the time of their lives. They had all just graduated from Hogwarts and were out celebrating, but Ginny felt much like celebrating. She had just broken up with her longtime boyfriend, Dean Thomas, a few months before school ended and she was surrounded by couples.

She was currently sitting on a bar stood leaning against the bar her drink long forgotten watching her friends have a good time without her. She sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"You look like you're having the time of your life." A deep voice on her left said chuckling slightly.

She turned to see a very attractive man sitting next to her. He had a strong muscular build, strong chiseled features, a messy head of black hair, and an amazing pair of emerald green eyes. She blushed slightly "My friends kind of dragged me here." She replied sheepishly.

The man chuckled again and Ginny decided she quite liked it, it was deep and sexy "Ah so you're the odd one out?" he asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You could say that." She said shyly blushing again.

The man shook his head and turned so that he was leaning against the bar like she was. As Ginny looked at him she saw the edge of a tattoo poking out from under the sleeve of his black t-shirt. She had to stop herself from reaching over and pulling his sleeve up to see what it was.

"So why are you the odd one out?" he inquired "Someone as pretty as you must have a boyfriend." He said smiling charmingly at her.

Ginny couldn't stop the blush that rose to her cheeks at his complement "No I actually just broke up with my boyfriend a few months ago." She said shyly "What about you a handsome man like you shouldn't be out alone."

"Oh I'm not alone." He said smiling

"Oh." Ginny said not able to stop the disappointment that clouded her face and slipped into her voice as she looked down.

The man laughed at this causing Ginny to look up at him startled "I came here with some friends from work." He replied still smiling.

"Oh, good." She said as a smile slid onto her face as well.

"Good indeed." He said back looking deeply into her eyes. Ginny felt like she could get lost in his eyes.

Eventually she turned away and her eyes caught sight of the clock on the wall and widened at the time. "I have to go." She said hurriedly standing up and grabbing her bag and jacket.

"Wait." The man said reaching out and grabbing her hand lightly. She turned to face him a slight blush covering her cheeks. "At least tell me your name."

She smiled "Ginny." She said "And yours?"

"Harry." He said back smiling brightly at her. She smiled back at him before gently pulling her hand from his and walking out of the bar and apparated home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny couldn't help the smile that was on her face the next morning. "So did you have a good time last night Ginny?" her mother asked her.

Ginny just continued to stare out the window a dreamy look on her face. Her family all look at each other before her brother, Ron, waved his hand in front of her face causing Ginny to shake her head clearing it of thoughts of last night and Harry.

"Hu what?" she said looking around at everyone questioningly with a slight blush at being caught daydreaming.

"I asked if you had a good time last night." Her mother said again looking at her closely.

"Oh." She said blushing harder pushing her food around her plate "It was fine." She said but couldn't stop the smile that slipped onto her face.

"Mmm." Her mother said looking at her suspiciously. Ginny just looked down at her plate and continued eating.

Her father and brother were looking at them intently wondering what exactly they were talking about. Finally her father stood up and said it was time he and Ron headed off to work. Both her father and brother worked in the Ministry of Magic her father with muggle artifacts and her brother was training to be an Auror.

When she was done eating breakfast she quickly retreated to the back garden to read and get away from her mother's searching gaze. When lunch rolled around her mother had called her back inside to do something.

"Yeah mum what did you need?" she said as she walked back into the house.

"It seems your father and brother won't be coming home for lunch so I was wondering if you could take this to them?" she asked holding out two bags of food. Ginny rolled her eyes before grabbing the bags and walking out side to Apparate.

When she got to the Ministry she quickly walked to her father's office first.

"Ah Ginny, what are you doing here?" her father asked when she walked in.

"Mum wanted me to drop this off for you." She said holding out the bag of food for him to take.

He smiled at her before grabbing the bag and pulling her into a hug "Thanks sweetheart."

"You're welcome daddy." she said before pulling away and kissing his cheek leaving to find her brother.

When she walked into the Auror office she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone. She would have fallen on her butt if the person hadn't wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled them flush against their body.

"I'm so sorry." She said looking up into a pair of shining emerald green eyes.

"It's fine." Harry said smiling down at her "It was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." He said looking down at her. They stayed like that for several long seconds Harry's arms wrapped around her waist and hers placed on his strong chest.

Ginny blushed and backed away from him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously before noticing what he was wearing. He had on a pair of jeans with a white t-shirt that hugged him in all the right places with official Auror robes draped over it. "You're an Auror?" she asked surprised.

Harry chuckled "Yeah I have been for a few years now." He said smiling shyly. Harry chuckled suddenly "It's actually good that I ran into you now." He said mischievously.

"Oh really and why is that?" she asked looking up at him curiously.

"It saves me the trouble of tracking you down." He said mysteriously.

"And why would you need to track me down exactly?"

"I wanted to ask if you would like to go out sometime." He said surprising her again "Maybe go out to dinner?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled brightly at him "I would love to."

"Great how's tomorrow at say 7 o'clock?" he asked

"Perfect." She said smiling.

"Great, I'll owl you with the details." He said smiling back at her "But I think I've held you up long enough."

She looked at him confused for a second before remembering the food in her hand. "Oh right." She said making him chuckle again "Um, you wouldn't happen to know where Ron Weasley is would you?" she asked looking up at him through her lashes.

He laughed at her antics before pointing to a group of wizards in the Auror trainee robes. "I should have known you were the sister he talks about." Harry said smiling at her.

She laughed "Alright well I'll let you get back to what you were doing before. I'll see you tomorrow." She said waving to him.

"See you." He said waving back as they both walked away in different directions.

As soon as she walked up to Ron he narrowed his eyes at her "What were you and Harry talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Hi Ron good to see you too." She said before almost tossing his lunch at him. She made to walk away but Ron stopped her.

"You didn't answer my question." He said accusingly "What were you talking to Harry about?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business." She told him acidly.

"Your my little sister." He said as if it made up for everything "It's my job to know what guys you talk to, weather their Harry Potter or not."

Ginny glared at him "I don't need you to look out for me I can look out for myself." She said before his words caught up with her. "Wait a second did you just say Harry Potter?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah didn't you know?" he asked.

Ginny just stood there for a second before shaking her head "Well bye Ron, see you at home." She said before quickly walking away.

As soon as she was home she bolted up the stairs and into her room closing and locking the door. She flopped down onto her bead as she thought about everything that had happened at the Ministry.

She had just agreed to go on a date with Harry Potter, the man who had saved the wizarding world from the darkest wizard of their time, the only person to ever survive the killing curse. He had actually asked her out. She felt like she could jump up and down in excitement.

For the rest of the night she couldn't keep the smile off of her face and she went to sleep thinking tomorrow couldn't come sooner.

Ginny jumped out of bed the next morning and raced downstairs to see her mother father and Ron already sitting down and eating. "Morning everyone." She said smiling brightly as she grabbed a plate and put some food onto it.

"Good morning dear." Her mother said smiling "What's got you in such a good mood?" she asked

"Oh you know the sun is shining and everything is perfect." She said happily. Ron snorted into his breakfast causing Ginny to narrow her eyes at him.

Just as she was about to ask him what was so funny a beautiful snowy owl flew in through the open window and landed without a sound in front of Ginny looking at her with intelligent amber eyes. They all sat there stunned for a second before Ginny came to her senses and reach to run her fingers over the soft feathers of the owl's chest.

"She's so beautiful." Ginny whispered as the owl nipped at her fingers gently. She then noticed the note attached to her leg and quickly untied it giving her a piece of her bacon before the owl left with barely a sound through the window.

Ginny then looked down at the note resting in her hand:

 _Ginny_

 _Meet me at 7 in front of The Leaky Caldron. Dress casual._

 _Harry_

"What's it say dear?" her father asked her.

"Oh nothing." She said smiling folding the note before going back to her breakfast.

Once again Ron snorted "Yeah right." He said causing Ginny to glare at him "It's obviously some note from whatever guy she's hooking up with later." He said spiteful.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked accusingly her temper rising.

"Oh come on." Ron said exasperated "You haven't been able to stop smiling since you got back from wherever you went with your friends so you obviously met some dead beat and agreed to go out with him."

"Well I don't believe that's any of your business. You aren't my keeper Ron you don't get a say in who I see or don't see." Ginny said angrily before standing up and storming up stairs and into her room slamming her door shut.

Ginny didn't leave her room until Ron and her father had left. When she did she walked outside and grabbed her broom taking off into the air. She stayed outside the rest of the day flying walking or just relaxing until it was time to get ready for her date.

She quickly showered and dried her hair before walking into her room to decide what to wear. By the time she had decided on her nicest pair of jeans and a green long sleeve V-neck shirt her entire wardrobe was thrown around the room. With a wave of her wand she put everything back where it belonged before putting on some eye shadow and mascara. She brushed through her hair one more time and slipped on a pair of black flats and grabbing her wand before quickly walking down the stairs to find her family all in the living room talking.

"Well how do I look?" she asked nervously.

Her father stood up and hugged her whispering in her ear "You look beautiful firefly."

Ginny looked up and smiled at her dad before kissing his cheek. "Thanks." She said before looking at the clock. "I don't know when I'll be back." She told them.

"That's fine sweetheart." Her mother told her "Just go and have some fun." She said hugging her as well.

"Alright well I'll be back later. Bye I love you." She called over her shoulder as she walked out of the door and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

When she got there she looked around and found Harry leaning against the wall next to the door. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a simple button up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He smiled when he saw her and pushed off the wall walking over to her.

"Hey, you look beautiful." He told her making her blush but she smiled anyway.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." She replied back winking at him. Harry chuckled grabbing her hand and starting to lead her down the side walk. "Where are we going?" she asked

He looked back and smiled at her continuing to drag her after him "You'll see, and I promise you'll like it." He told her sincerely.

She looked at him for a second "Ok." She finally said before falling into step beside him her hand still clutched in his their fingers intertwined.

They walked silently down the street before Harry stopped in front of a small Italian restaurant. He smiled as he lead her inside and up to the counter.

"Table for two?" the lady at the front asked kindly. Harry nodded and the lady picked up two menus and led them to a table at the far end of the restaurant telling them that their waiter would be out soon.

"So Miss Weasley you know what I do for a living but I don't know what it is you do." Harry said after the lady had left.

Ginny blushed "Oh, um, I actually got signed by the Holyhead Harpies Quidditich team." She said embarrassed.

"Wow that's amazing." Harry said smiling brightly at her, she smiled back "You must be really good. I'll have to come watch you some time."

The blush that was starting to go away came back full force as he said that making him chuckle "Do you play Quidditich?" she asked him quickly trying to change the subject.

Harry smiled wistfully at that "I do, but never really played on a team. I'm a pretty good seeker though."

"Why didn't you get the chance?" she asked curiously tilting her head to the side slightly.

Harry shrugged "I never went to Hogwarts so never got the chance to play on a house team." He said nonchalantly as their waiter came over to take their order.

"You pick." Ginny told him.

Harry smiled at her before turning to the waiter "Two spaghettis please." The waiter wrote it down before walking off.

Ginny took a sip of the water she had before looking up at Harry who was staring at her intently. "So my brother told me something the other day."

"Oh and what's that?" he asked

Ginny bit her lip before answering "That you're Harry Potter." She said looking down at that table.

"Oh." He said looking down as well.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked looking up at him.

Harry sighed "I was going to eventually. I just wanted you to get to know me for me. Not what you've read in the Prophet." He said still looking down at the table.

Ginny reached over and took his hand in hers "I don't care what they say in the Prophet. I like to get to know a person for who they are, not what others think of them, and I can see that you're a kind, caring, and intelligent man." She said causing him to look up at her his eyes shining with happiness.

"Thank you. You're one of the only people to say that to me." He told her squeezing her hand lightly. She gave him a dazzling smile in return. After that conversation flowed easily between them. They talked and laughed and had an amazing time. Ginny told him about her six brothers and all that mischief they would get into he in turn told her about his godson, Teddy, and how his parents were killed in the finale battle so he lived with him now.

After they had finished eating and Harry had paid for their meal they walked hand in hand to a little park no too far away and just walked around continuing their conversation.

Eventually Harry sighed and looked at his wrist watch "It's getting late, I should probably head home and relive Teddy's babysitter."

"Yeah and I should probably get home before my brother comes looking for me." She said not sounding like she wanted to go one bit.

Harry gently put a finger under her chin so she would look at him "I've had an amazing time tonight." He whispered

"Me too, I hope we can do it again sometime soon." she said hopefully. Harry smiled and nodded before locking eyes with her.

He slowly leaned down until his lips were just centimeters from hers "I think that can be arranged." He said before leaning down the rest of the way to capture her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

They were both smiling when they pulled away and neither could keep the smiles off their faces as they returned home and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few weeks Ginny and Harry continued to see each other and better get to know the other. Ginny had yet to introduce Harry to her family which constantly annoyed Ron who wanted to see the man who was taking up so much of her time. Right now Harry was trying to convince Ginny to come back to his place and meet Teddy.

"What if he doesn't like me?" she said biting her lip nervously.

Harry chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer "I know he'll like you." He said smiling at her, she continued to look at him uncertainly "Please, he's dying to meet you." Harry finally pleaded with her.

Ginny stared at him a moment longer before she finally broke and nodded her head "Alright I give up." She said a small smile on her face. Harry's face broke out into a huge smile as well as he leaned down to kiss her passionately.

Harry laughed at the dazed look on her face when he pulled away before grabbing her hand and pulling into a back ally before apparateing them both away.

When they landed Ginny saw that they were near a playground and realized Harry must have apparated them to Teddy's daycare. Harry smiled at her apprehensive look before pulling her into his side and draping his arm over her shoulder gently kissing the side of her head as he started to lead them down the path.

As soon as they came within sight of the playground Ginny heard a voice call out "Daddy!" and a small boy with turquoise hair run up to them. Harry smiled brightly and released Ginny holding his arms out to catch Teddy as he jumped into his arms.

"Hey squirt." Harry said as he hugged Teddy tightly. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the interaction it was just so adorable. When they pulled back from the hug Harry kept a hold of Teddy just shifting him to his hip as Teddy gripped his godfathers shirt. "Teddy this is Ginny, Ginny this is Teddy." Harry said turning to her.

"Hi Teddy, it's great to meet you, Harry has told me so much about you." Ginny said gently smiling at the four year old.

At first Teddy didn't say anything just tilted his head to the side and studied her. Ginny started to get nervous before Teddy smiled at her and reached out toward her asking to be held. Ginny looked at Harry questioningly and he smiled at her before handing Teddy over.

As soon as Teddy was in her arms he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. Ginny was surprised at first before she hugged him back a small smile on her face. When Teddy pulled back to look at her "Hi Ginny, Daddy's told me lots bout you too." He said smiling brightly at her.

Ginny shifted him onto her hip and asked "Has he now?" glancing at Harry who had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yep," Teddy said enthusiastically "He talks bout how pwetty you are, and smawt, and kind." Teddy started before Harry cut him off.

"Ok Squirt, I think that's enough embarrassment for one day." He said ruffling Teddy's hair "What do you say we go get some ice cream?" Harry asked grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to lead then back down the path.

"Yes!" Teddy said excitedly making Ginny and Harry laugh. They quickly made it to the apparation point and Harry apparated them away.

By the time they made it to the ice cream parlor, ordered, and then to a park nearby Teddy had told them all about his day. They were currently walking through a beautiful park Teddy holding Ginny's free hand as he ate his ice cream Harry walking on his other side.

Ginny found herself relaxing as they walked and Teddy chatted away she was overjoyed that Teddy liked her and accepted her because she was already falling in love with Harry and she didn't know what he would do if Teddy didn't like her.

They spent the rest of the day walking around the park talking playing and relaxing. As the sun started to set Harry called Teddy back saying it was time to head home. Teddy ran back and jumped at Harry who caught him with practiced ease swinging him onto his hip.

"Is Ginny coming home with us?" Teddy asked suddenly.

"Oh I have to be going home sweetheart." Ginny said running her hand through his soft hair, Teddy pouted at her words and laid his head down on Harry's shoulder sniffling quietly.

"Well why don't you come over for dinner?" Harry asked

"I don't know," she said looking at him skeptically "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be, I promise. Please both Teddy and I would love to have you over." Harry said taking her hand in his. "You can use Hedwig to owl your parents let them know where you are."

Ginny finally relented "Ok I guess I can go for dinner." She said. Teddy immediately picked his head up and wiggled out of Harry's grasp and jump into Ginny's. She laughed as he hugged her. "Alright come on." She said placing Teddy on the ground and grabbing his hand, Harry grabbed his other one.

"Oh before we go," Harry said turning to Ginny "Harry Potter lives at number 12 Grimmauld Place." He told her.

She looked at him confused for a second before it hit her "Fidelius Charm." She whispered. Harry nodded before leading them away from the other people and then Apparateing them home.

When they landed in the main hall Ginny looked around. As she did so a black lab pup came running up to them "Shadow!" Teddy yelled dropping their hands and running up to the puppy who barked happily and licked his face. Teddy giggled before running back over to Ginny and dragging her over to the puppy.

"Ginny meet my puppy Shadow." He introduced proudly Ginny smiled at him before dropping down to her knees to pet the puppy.

"He's beautiful, did you name him?" she asked as Shadow licked her hand.

Teddy nodded vigorously "Uhu."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the interaction. He knew Teddy would love Ginny just like he loved her. "Alright Teddy why don't you and Shadow go get cleaned up for dinner." Harry said.

"Ok daddy. Come on Shadow." He called as he raced up to his room Shadow barking after him.

Ginny smiled and stood up as Harry walked over to her snaking his arms around her waist. "I told you he would love you." He said nuzzling his nose against her neck making Ginny giggle quietly "You're so good with him." He said placing a small kiss on her neck before pulling back to look into her sparkling brown eyes.

Harry hesitated a moment before saying something that took Ginny's breath away "I love you." He said with certainty "I know we haven't known each other long," he continued rapidly "but I know in my heart that I love you and seeing you today with Teddy it just made me believe it more-" whatever he was going to say next was cut off as Ginny kissed him fiercely.

Harry responded immediately pushing her up against the wall his hands gripping her waist tightly as her's threaded through his hair. Ginny moaned into the kiss as Harry's hands found their way under her shirt leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Ginny hooked one leg around his waist as Harry moved his kisses down her neck and she arched into him.

A commotion on the stairs broke them apart. At Teddy's cry of pain they were both rushing up the stairs and to his side. They found him on the second landing holding his left arm against his body tears streaming down his face with Shadow lightly licking them away.

"Teddy are you ok? What happened? Where does it hurt?" Harry asked him frantically gently taking his head in his hands whipping away his tears.

"I…I was coming d-down an-nd tr-ripped." Teddy said between sobs.

Seeing Harry on the verge of a panic attack Ginny walked over quietly and placed a calming hand on his shoulder before kneeling down next to them. "Teddy I want you to listen very careful to me can you do that?" she asked him gently.

Teddy nodded tears still falling. "Ok now I want you to show me where it hurts ok?" she said. Teddy nodded again before holding out his left arm for her to look at.

Ginny gently took it in her hands and examined it. Teddy whimpered in pain "It hurts." He whispered.

"I know, I know sweetheart, I'm sorry but I'm almost done, I promise." She told him gently stroking one hand through his hair before turning to Harry and whispering in his ear "His wrist is broken, I can heal it but I need you to hold him still." He nodded before moving Teddy into his lap running a comforting hand up and down his back.

Ginny grabbed her wand and gently pressed it against Teddy's wrist before whispering a healing spell. Teddy whimpered again as the spell took affect and buried his face in Harry's chest. After a few seconds Ginny smiled "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked Teddy.

Teddy nodded before pulling away from Harry and hugging Ginny tightly. "Now why doesn't Harry put you in bed and I'll bring you up some soup ok?" she asked as she pulled away. Teddy nodded again before stepping back to Harry who picked him up hugging him against his chest as Teddy gripped his shirt tightly and placed his head on Harry's shoulder.

'Thank you' Harry mouthed to her and she just smiled in return and nodded before heading down the stairs and to the kitchens. When she walked in she was meet by a small house elf bustling around.

The elf seemed to sense her presents and turned to look at her "Ah you must Miss Weasley." He said before bowing slightly "My name is Kreacher and I serve Mr. Harry Potter."

"Hello Kreacher, could you possible make three bowls of soup for Harry, Teddy, and I?" she asked gently.

"Of course Miss, Kreacher will have it ready in a few minutes." He said before quickly going to work. Like he said within a few minutes he had three bowls of soup and three glasses of pumpkin juice on a tray for her.

Ginny smiled at him in thanks before heading for the door. She paused before exiting though "Um could you tell me which room is Teddy's?" she asked him.

"Of course Master Teddy's room is on the second floor first door on your right." He told her kindly. She smiled at him one more time before heading up to Teddy's room.

When she got to his room she paused in the door way seeing Harry hunched over in a chair his head in his hands and Teddy sitting on his bed staring at Harry worriedly.

"Daddy are you mad at me?" Teddy asked quietly biting his lip to try and stop the tears.

Harry immediately looked up startled before rushing to Teddy's bed gathering him into his arms and rocking him back and forth. "I'm not mad at you Teddy, I could never be mad you. Why would you think that?" he asked him softly running his hand through Teddy's hair.

Teddy shrugged slightly gripping Harry's shirt tightly. "Oh Teddy, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, I could never be mad at you. You just scared me is all, ok?" Teddy nodded into Harry's shirt "Shh buddy you're ok, no one's going to hurt you, you're ok." Harry said soothingly as his tears ebbed away Ginny nocked on the door lightly before walking in setting the tray of food on a table in Teddy's room.

She smiled gently at the two of them "Kreacher made us some soup." She said handing one bowl to Teddy and another to Harry before picking up her own and sitting on the edge of the bed opposite Harry. They ate in silence as Teddy still sniffed every now and then.

When they were done Ginny gathered their bowls and cups placing them back on the tray before she turned back to Teddy. "Why don't you get some sleep?" she asked gently running her hand through Teddy's hair and down his cheek. "It will make you feel better." She said and Teddy nodded laying down and curling up on his side.

Harry gently tucked the blanket around him before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before whispering "Goodnight Teddy, I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well ok." Teddy nodded before turning to Ginny.

"Will you sing to me?" he asked nervously. Ginny smiled kindly at him before sitting down next to him and softly singing the song her mother used to sing to her to help her sleep. Teddy's eyes slowly slipped closed as he slipped into a restful sleep.

Ginny gently kissed the top of his head before standing up and leaving the room closing the door quietly behind her. When she was standing in the hall way she leaned against the door in exhaustion her eyes sliding shut.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a gentle hand touched her back "Ginny why don't you sleep here tonight?" Harry asked gently. Ginny just nodded too tired to argue. Harry chuckled lightly before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her up to his room.

He set her on her feet before walking over to his dresser and pulling out a shirt handing it to her. "The bathrooms over there." Harry said quietly pointing to a door on the left of the room. Ginny blushed before walking in and quickly changing out of her shorts and shirt and throwing on Harry's shirt walking out of the bathroom.

When she walked back out her breath caught in her throat Harry was standing with his back to her and she could see that he had two tattoos one on each shoulder. On his right was a wolf and on his left a shaggy black dog. She quietly walked up to him and placed her hands on the small of his back placing a kiss on first the dog then the wolf.

Harry turned his head slightly to look at her. She looked up at him through her lashes. "The Dog is for my godfather, the wolf Teddy's dad, and the doe and buck on my arm are my parents." He said quietly not offering any more explanation.

Harry then turned to her wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her lips lightly. They then laid down on his bed Ginny's head resting on his chest right above his heart her hands resting on his chest as his circled her waist.

As they laid there Ginny remembered what Harry had told her before Teddy had gotten hurt and looked up at him kissing the underside of his jaw before whispering "I love you too." Harry's head shot up as he looked at her.

His face split into a huge smile as she looked up at him a smile on her face as well. He pulled her to him and kissed her lovingly nothing like there earlier passion but still just as great. When they pulled apart Ginny rested her head back on his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep listening to the sound of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ginny woke up the next morning she was in a much more comfortable bed than hers, the sun shining in through a window, a feather light touch running up and down her exposed leg and soft kisses being placed on her neck.

"Ginny," Harry whispered softly when she shifted

"Mmmm." She said in return not opening her eyes.

"Come on love it's time to get up." He whispered in her ear before placing a light kiss there and moving back to her neck. After a few seconds of this Ginny flipped over so she could see his face. They looked at each other for a second before Ginny reached up and pulled his head down kissing him lazily.

Harry deepened the kiss running his tung along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gladly granted it and their tungs battled for dominance as Harry's hand traveled up her thigh pushing his shirt up as he went. Ginny's hands wandered down his chest feeling all the dips and planes.

Before anything else could happen the door flew open and two small figures jumped at them breaking their kiss. Harry rolled off of her as Teddy started jumping on them laughing happily. "Come on Daddy and Ginny it's time to get up." He said as Shadow crawled up to them.

"Oh is it?" Harry asked a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Teddy nodded happily smiling at his godfather. Harry attacked quickly pushing Teddy back and tickling his sides relentlessly "Because I think it's time a certain little boy got punished for jumping on us." Harry said laughing as Teddy giggled and tried to squirm away.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh along with them as she watched them interact together. Harry was so good with Teddy he knew just how to handle him. He would make an amazing father one day, and she found herself wishing she could give him that family he so deserved one day.

"Alright you two break it up." She said putting her hands on Harry's shoulders to stop his assault on Teddy.

"Ok I guess he's been punished enough," Harry said smiling before ruffling Teddy's hair "Alright squirt go get dressed and eat so we can go." He said smiling.

"Ok daddy." Teddy said happily before jumping off the bed and running outside Shadow following after him.

Harry then turned back to Ginny lifting a hand to caress her face kissing her lightly. "We should probably get ready, you have to be at work soon." Ginny whispered reluctantly.

Harry sighed "Your right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He said before standing up taking her with him. He kissed her lightly once more before pulling away and walking to his dresser pulling out what he would wear.

Ginny smiled before walking into the bathroom and putting the clothes she had worn the day before back on, quickly brushed her hair, and tied it back into a ponytail. When she walked out Harry was just pulling a clean shirt over his head.

He smiled when he turned and saw her watching him before walking over and grabbing her hand leading her out of his room and down to the kitchen.

When they got in the kitchen it was to see Teddy dressed and eating a bowl of cereal. As they walked into the kitchen Harry placed a kiss on the top of Teddy's head before grabbing the other two bowls and leading Ginny to the table.

They all ate in a comfortable silence when they were done they gathered in the main hall and apparated away. They first dropped off Teddy before apparating to Harry's office in the Ministry. When they got there Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her lovingly.

He slowly backed her up against his desk his hands gripping her waist tightly. Harry eventually pulled away and sighed "You should probably get home and let your parents know you're ok." He said reluctantly.

"You're probably right." She said before she smiled and kissed him lightly one more time. "I love you." She whispered when they pulled away.

Harry smiled brightly as well "I love you too." He whispered back. They reluctantly pulled away from each other and Ginny apparated home.

"And where exactly have you been?" her mother's accusing voice called as soon as she walked into the door.

Ginny sighed before turning to look at her mother who stood with her hands on her hips. "It isn't what it looks like. I swear." She said. Her mother just looked at her with raised eyebrows "Ok so maybe it kind of is what it looks like, but we didn't do anything I promise. I was only going to stay for dinner but then his godson tripped and fell down the stairs, breaking his wrist. He's fine I mended it but I couldn't just leave them, especially when he asked if I would stay and, and…" Ginny stopped looking at her mother pleadingly.

Molly smiled at her daughter walking over and giving her a hug "His godson is ok?" she asked gently.

Ginny nodded smiling "Yeah I mended the bone and sang him to sleep. Oh mum he was so amazing we picked him up after he was done with work and he looked at me for a few seconds before he reached out and hugged me, it was the most amazing thing." She said smiling lovingly.

Molly studied her daughter for a moment "You love him." She said quietly.

Ginny looked at her mother surprised before she smiled brightly "I do, I didn't think you could fall in love this quickly but he's already captured my heart, and that little boy already has me wrapped around his little fingers. I love them both so much." She confessed not able to suppress her smile.

Molly smiled at her daughter pulling her into a hug "I'm happy for you, that you finally found someone to hold your heart. Does he feel the same?" she asked. Ginny nodded "Good, now when are your father and I going to get to meet this man?"

"Soon, I promise, we just want to keep our relationship to ourselves for now, but I promise I'll introduce you soon." Ginny said sincerely.

"Ok, I trust you." Molly said placing her hand on Ginny's cheek "Now go get cleaned up and help me with lunch." She said before walking into the kitchen, Ginny laughed before heading upstairs to change.

Things continued much the same over the next few days, except Ginny started to spend more nights at Harry's than at her parents. Harry and Ginny grew more in love with each passing day and Teddy continued to worm his way into Ginny's heart as well.

Almost a week later Ginny and Harry were awoken by a small voice. "Daddy, daddy, Ginny." Teddy whispered softly poking their sides.

They both turned toward their right to see Teddy standing next to their bed clutching his stuffed wolf to his chest "Hey bud, what are you doing up so early?" Harry asked gently.

"I don't feew good." Teddy said almost pained.

Harry reached out and placed his hand on Teddy's forehead, his brow furrowing in concern and he sat up pulling Ginny with him "You have a fever, when did you start to feel bad?" Harry asked him gently pulling Teddy up onto the bed and into his lap.

"Yesterday, when we were outside playing." Teddy said laying his head on Harry's chest as Ginny gently ran her hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I thought it was nothing." Teddy sniffed

"Do you want me to-" Ginny started to say but was cut off as Teddy all of a sudden leaned over the side of the bed and was sick. When he was finished he looked up at Harry and Ginny before bursting into tears.

Harry immediately gathered Teddy in his arms pulling him against his chest "I'm sowy, I-I didn-didn't mean to." Teddy sobbed burring his face in Harry's shoulder his free hand gripping his shirt tightly.

"Hey shhh, it's ok, I know you didn't do it on purpose. Shh you're alright." Harry whispered soothingly placing his head on Teddy's as he rubbed his back soothingly.

"You're not angwy?" Teddy hiccupped quietly peeking out at them.

"Oh sweetheart of course were not angry with you." Ginny said placing her hand on the back of Teddy's head "You can't control it. Now why doesn't your daddy give you a bath while I get you some soup, does that sound ok?" she asked him gently. Teddy nodded slightly tears still slipping from his eyes. "Good." She said leaning forward to kiss his brow gently as Harry banished the vomit before sanding up and heading to the bathroom.

Ginny sighed and flopped back down onto the bed. When she heard the water start to run she got up, dressed, and headed down to the kitchen to find Kreacher cleaning away.

"Ah Miss Ginny what can I do for you?" Kreacher asked

"Nothing I'm just going to make some soup for Teddy, he's no feeling so well today." Ginny said smiling kindly. Kreacher nodded before going back to his cleaning. Ginny walked over to the stove and started making a soup her mother had taught her.

When she was just finishing up Harry came down the stairs carrying Teddy in his arms. "Hey," she said smiling "the soup is almost done it just needs to heat up for a little bit more." She said before walking over to them and placing her hand on Teddy's back rubbing soothing circles. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A wittle." Teddy said quietly his head resting on Harry's shoulder.

Ginny smiled at him before moving back to the soup and turning the heat off. Just as she was placing it in three bowls an owl flew in through a window with a note addressed to Harry. "Ginny could you take him for a minute?" Harry asked as he looked at the owl.

"Of course, come here sweetheart." She said gently taking Teddy from Harry. As soon as he was in her arms he placed his head on her shoulder and wrapped his free arm around her neck. She smiled gently at him before finishing up with the soup.

"Damn it." Harry said quietly sitting down heavily and placing his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" Ginny asked walking over and placing her free hand on Harry's back.

Harry sighed "I had planned on staying home with Teddy today but this letter says Kingsley needs me for something important. I have no idea what to do, I can't leave Teddy when he's sick but I can't ignore the Minister."

Ginny made a decision "I'll watch him." She said causing Harry to look up at her in surprise.

"I can't ask that of you." He said standing up and placing his hands on her waist.

"I know but I want to, after we eat I'll run home and grab some things so that I can stay here for a few days to help you watch him. You don't have to do this alone anymore." She told him. He studied her for a second before leaning down to kiss her lightly.

"Thank you." He whispered

"I'm happy to help, now you two sit down so we can eat." She said handing Teddy back to Harry. She smiled at her before sitting down at the table with Teddy in his lap. Ginny grabbed the three bowls and placed them on the table.

They ate in silence Teddy barely eating anything before pushing it away. When they were done Kreacher took their bowls and Ginny took Teddy as Harry went to get ready for work.

"Is it ok with you if we stop by my house so that I can pick up a few things?" Ginny asked Teddy running her hand through his hair. Teddy nodded his head "Ok, why don't we go grab you a blanket first." She said heading up to his room.

She quickly grabbed his favorite blanket off his bed and wrapped it around him before heading back down to the main hall. When she got to the bottom she saw Harry waiting for her in his auror robes.

"Hey were just going to go pick up some things then come back." She told him.

"That's fine, I'll be home as soon as I can." He said

Teddy lightly picked his head up off of Ginny's shoulder and asked "Daddy what bout your biwthday tomowow?"

"It's your birthday tomorrow?" Harry nodded "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked hurt.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel obligated to get me anything." He told her "It's just another day." He said leaning down to kiss her lightly "I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised before kissing Teddy lightly on his head. "Be good for Ginny ok?" he said and Teddy nodded putting his head back on Ginny's shoulder. "I love you both." He said before apparating away.

Ginny sighed before turning to Teddy "You ready to go?" she asked him. Teddy nodded and Ginny apparated them back to the Burrow.

"Ah Ginny dear-" whatever else her mother was going to say was cut off when she saw Teddy resting in her arms.

"Mum this is Teddy, Teddy I'd like you to meet my mum." She introduced "Mum I came by to pick up a few things I'm going to stay over at his house so that I can help watch over Teddy while he's sick."

"Oh you poor dear." Her mother said moving toward them to take Teddy, but he whimpered and tightened his hold on Ginny burying his face in her neck.

Her mother hesitated "Teddy its ok she won't hurt you, I promise." Ginny told him gently but Teddy just shook his head and tightened his hold even more. "Sorry mum I guess he's feeling a little shy today." She said apologetically.

"That's quite alright dear, why don't you go ahead upstairs and grab your things." She said moving back to her cooking.

Ginny looked at her mother for a few seconds longer before climbing the stairs up to her bedroom. When she walked in she gently set Teddy down on her bed before grabbing a bag and starting to throw things into it. By the time she was done Teddy was almost asleep on her bed.

She smiled gently at his sleepy form throwing her bag over her shoulder and sat down on her bed running her had through his hair "Teddy, bud come on it's time to go." She said quietly, Teddy groaned before sitting up, as soon as he did his eyes widened and he leaned over the bed and threw up.

Teddy burst into tears again and Ginny immediately hugged him to her "I'm sowy." He whimpered.

"Sweetheart it's ok, you don't have to keep apologizing I know you didn't do it on purpose." She said soothing him until his tears stopped. She quickly banished the throw up and placed her hand on his forehead "Oh sweetheart you're burning up." She said worriedly quickly gathering him in her arms and rushing down the stairs. "Mum, mum I need your help." She called.

Molly came rushing out of the kitchen "What is it, what's wrong dear?" she asked frantically.

"He's burning up." She said worriedly.

Molly placed her hand on his forehead and her brow wrinkled in worry "Oh dear, come into the kitchen I'll fix something for him." She said already walking into the kitchen.

Ginny followed her mother into the kitchen and sat down cradling Teddy against her. Her mother bustled about preparing a potion. When it was finished Molly put some into a glass and handed it to Ginny.

"Thank you." She said before turning to Teddy "Teddy honey, I need you to take this ok, it will make you feel better." She said gently running her hand down his face.

Teddy took the cup shakily from her and smelled it wrinkling his nose in distaste Ginny laughed "I know it might not smell good and it probably won't taste very good either but I promise it will make you feel better ok, just trust me." She told him gently.

Teddy looked at her for a second longer before he drank the entire potion wrinkling his nose in distaste. When he had drunk it all he lightly handed the cup back to Ginny and snuggling into her side.

Ginny looked up to find her mother smiling brightly at her "What?"

Molly shook her head "Nothing dear it's just that you look so much like a loving mother with him. It just reminds me that you're all grown up and don't need me anymore." She said tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh mum I'll always need you." She said "Just not in the same way as before." Ginny then shifted Teddy so he was resting in her arms and stood up "Now I think it's about time I get this little guy home to rest. Thank you for the help mum I really appreciate it." She said giving her mother a one armed hug before walking out and apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived Ginny quietly took her bag up to Harry's room and set it down on the bed she then walked into Teddy's room and laid him down tucking him in. "Sleep well Teddy." She whispered kissing his brow before quietly leaving the room.

She spent the rest of the day wandering around the house or reading in the vast library. Ginny ate a quiet dinner alone as Teddy was still asleep and Harry was still tied up at work. When the moon was high in the sky Ginny sighed and walked up to Harry's room quickly changing into a pair of grey cotton shorts and one of Harry's shirts.

Ginny had just laid down when the door opened slowly "Ginny?" Teddy called quietly clutching his wolf in one hand.

"Yes sweetheart are you ok?" she asked sitting up to look at him.

Teddy nodded before looking down at the ground "Is daddy back yet?" he asked hesitantly.

Ginny smiled sadly "No honey I'm sorry, I don't know when he's going to be home."

"Oh" he said biting his lip "Can…can I sleep with you?" he asked her hesitantly.

Ginny was momentarily surprised "Of course you can sweetheart." She said pushing the blanket back to make room for him. Teddy ran over and climbed in with her snuggling into her side. Ginny smiled lovingly down at him brushing her hand through his hair and kissing his head.

"I love you mummy." She heard Teddy whisper as he fell asleep. Tears sprang to her eyes as he said that. She felt a wave of love and affection wash over her.

"I love you too Teddy." She whispered back before lying down completely and falling into a peaceful sleep.

When Harry finally returned home it was well into the night he basically dragged himself up the stairs and to his room. The sight that met his eyes stopped him in his tracks, Ginny and Teddy were sleeping peacefully, Teddy snuggled up to Ginny's side and Ginny's arms around him protectively her head resting on his lightly.

In his opinion Ginny had never looked more beautiful her long red hair splayed across the pillow her skin almost glowing in the moonlight, and an absolutely peaceful expression on her face. He quickly changed before climbing under the covers as softly as possible.

Ginny woke up to the covers shifting softly "Harry?" she asked sleepily turning slightly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered back stroking his hand down the side of her face "Did it go ok?"

"Yeah we had a little scare when his fever rose but my mum made a potion that helped bring it back down, he's been resting since we got home." She told him quietly. She hesitated before continuing "Teddy said something today."

Harry looked at her confused be her hesitation "What did he say?" he asked gently cupping her cheek.

"He…well he called me…mummy." She said biting her lip not able to meet his eyes.

Harry was momentarily stunned before a smile broke out on his face and he leaned down to kiss her gently. She looked up at him in surprise "You're more of a mother to him than I could ever hope for." He told her sincerely. She smiled brightly at him before leaning up to kiss him.

"You have no idea how amazing it is to hear you say that." She said when they pulled apart.

"And you have no idea how amazing it is to here you call this home." He told her wrapping his arms around her and pulling both her and Teddy closer to him. "Sleep love, I know you must be tired." He told her gently kissing her forehead. She smiled at him before snuggling further into his embrace and falling back asleep Harry following soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny woke up the next morning to a soft voice "Mummy, wake up." Teddy called quietly.

"Hmm what is it sweetheart are you feeling ok?" she asked him quickly.

"Yeah I feel a lot better today thank you. I wanted to do something for daddy, for his birthday." He said biting his lip.

"Hmm," Ginny said before she smiled "Why don't we go and make daddy breakfast in bed?" she asked. Teddy smiled brightly before jumping out of bed. Ginny laughed quietly at his enthusiasm before gently slipping out from Harry's grasp taking care not to wake him. As soon as she had closed the door Teddy was dragging her down the stairs laughing the entire time.

When they made it down to the kitchens Ginny was laughing at an excited Teddy. "So," she said picking him up and placing him on the counter "what exactly did you want to make daddy for breakfast?" she asked smiling.

Teddy's brow furrowed in thought making Ginny chuckle "Blueberry pancakes with sausage." He said finally.

Ginny smiled "Alright well let's get started." She said before placing him back on the floor and taking out what they needed. They spent the next few minutes laughing and having a fun time.

When they were done they quietly climbed the stairs up to Harry's room. When they got to his door Ginny looked at Teddy and whispered "Ok you ready?" Teddy nodded his head a huge smile on his face. "Ok one, two, three." She said before throwing the door open.

Teddy ran up to the bed and jumped on to Harry yelling "Happy Birthday Daddy!" Harry was immediately up Teddy gripping his chest and laughing.

Harry smiled when he realized there was no threat he smiled wrapping his arms around Teddy in a tight hug "Thanks bud." He said chuckling.

Teddy pulled back and turned to Ginny "Me and mummy made you bweakfast." He announced proudly.

"Did you?" Harry asked a huge smile on his face looking at Ginny.

Ginny smiled walking over to the bed and setting down the tray of food "Yep it was Teddy's idea" she said ruffling his hair.

"Thank you it's perfect." He said before leaning over to kiss her lightly.

"Ew guys stop it, that's disgusting." Teddy said giggling. Harry and Ginny just looked at each other before they both began to tickle him relentlessly. "Stop…please…stop it." Teddy got out between laughs.

They eventually to pity on him and stopped the attack. "Alright what do you say we all share this delicious looking breakfast?" Harry asked smiling. They both just nodded and all three of them split the pancakes.

When they were done eating Ginny turned to Harry and Teddy "So what do you boys want to do today?"

"Can we go swimming?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Yeah bud that's fine with me," Harry said before turning to Ginny "is that ok with you?"

"That's fine as long as I get to spend time with my two favorite guys." Ginny said running her hand down the side of Teddy's face.

"Alright well go get ready." Harry said nodding his head towards the door. Teddy smiled before jumping off of their bed and running out of the room and to his.

Before Ginny could say anything Harry had seized her lips in a fierce kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair as he pushed her back onto the bed moving to hover over her. One of Harry's hands moved down to her leg sending shivers up her spine where it made contact with her bare skin.

Ginny gasped when Harry hooked her leg around his waist causing her heated center to rub against his arousal. Harry then moved his kisses down her neck paying close attention to her sensitive spots. As he continued his relentless assault of her neck a fire started to grow in her stomach threatening to consume her. It was a completely new, exciting, and yet terrifying feeling

She had never felt like this with anyone before and she didn't know how to deal with them. "Harry maybe we should get ready," she said in between breaths "Teddy could come in any minute."

"He'll be a few minutes." Harry said starting to work his way back up her neck. He hit a particularly sensitive spot making her moan loudly and arch into him.

When she was able to think straight again she placed her hand on his chest "Maybe we should stop." She said an almost desperate undertone to her voice.

Harry stopped immediately and moved to look down at her his brow furrowed in confusion. He looked at her flushed face for a few seconds more before understanding flashed through his eyes "Ginny, have you never been with anyone?" he asked her gently.

Ginny bit her lip and shook her head not able to meet his gaze. Harry gripped her chin and gently forced her to look him in the eye "It's ok, you don't have to feel ashamed. I just wish you would have told me sooner." He said before kissing her lightly.

When he pulled away he kissed her nose before climbing off of her. Ginny sat up and watched as he walked over to his dresser "Have you ever been with anyone?" she asked hesitantly afraid of the answer she might get.

Harry sighed and turned back to her "Yes." He whispered.

"Oh." Ginny said biting her lip and looking down at her joined hands resting in her lap.

She felt the bed dip as he sat down in front of her "Ginny I want, no I need you to know that you mean more to me than she ever did, or anyone ever will." He said making her look up at him seeing the sincerity reflected in his eyes. "I will never push you to do more than you are comfortable with." He said cupping her face in his hands using his thumb to wipe away the tears she didn't know had fallen. "My heart is yours."

She looked at him for a few seconds longer before throwing herself at him and kissing him with all the love that she possessed. "My heart is yours as well." She said when they pulled away. He smiled brightly at her before kissing her once more.

"We should really get ready now." He said when he pulled away.

Ginny laughed "Yeah your probably right." She said standing up. She grabbed her bag off the floor and placed it on the bed.

Harry chuckled "Do you plan on staying a while?" he asked amused.

Ginny smiled "Maybe I do." She said back "Why do you have a problem with that?" she challenged.

Harry reached out and pulled her so she was standing in between his legs. "Hmm, not so much." He said smiling up at her. Ginny smiled back leaning to peck his lips before moving back to her bag. Harry chuckled and shook his head moving over to his dresser.

Ginny was happy to find she had packed her favorite bathing suit and grabbed a light yellow sun dress to go over it. She then quickly walked into the bathroom to change. She threw on the bathing suit and dress before brushing through her hair deciding to leave it down today.

She walked out to find Harry sitting on the edge of the bed with two fluffy white towels next to him. He smiled when she walked out grabbing the towels and when she walked over her hand and lead her down the stairs to wait in the main hall.

They didn't have to wait long as Teddy came running down the stairs tripping on the last few, he would fallen had Harry not grabbed him.

"Careful, bud, you don't want to get hurt." Harry said smiling.

"I will daddy, can we go now." He asked excitedly Ginny laughed at his enthusiasm, looking to make sure he was ready to go. He was dressed in a pair of electric blue swim shorts with a black shirt on. He had a smaller white towel in his hand. As she looked at his face she realized that he had changed his hair to match Harry's and his eyes to hers. He looked for all the world like their son.

"Yes, we can go now." Harry said grabbing Teddy's hand and then Ginny's before apparating them away.

They walked for a little bit before coming to a public pool. As soon as they walked into the pool grounds Teddy ran over to an empty chair and put his towel down before taking off his shirt and shoes and running over to the shallow end of the pool.

Harry and Ginny both laughed at his antics walking over to the chair he put his stuff on and placing their own towels down. While Harry was busy watching Teddy Ginny quickly pulled off her dress exposing her dark green bikini. She took extra care in folding both hers and Teddy's shirt waiting for Harry to notice her. She didn't have to wait long.

As soon as Harry looked at her his breath caught. It was like she wanted to torture him. Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Are you trying to torture me?" he whispered in her ear pulling her against him.

Ginny laughed and turned in his arms "Maybe." She said kissing him lightly pulling away before he could deepen it. She twisted out of his grasp "Why is it working?" she asked a twinkle in her eye before she turned and walked toward the pool. Harry groaned before quickly pulling off his shirt and rushing over to her picking her up bridle style.

Ginny gasped gripping Harry's shoulders "Harry what are you doing?" she asked as he walked over to the side of the pool.

Harry smiled mischievously at her "Payback love."

"Harry don't you d-" she started to say before Harry dropped her into the pool. Ginny came back up gasping for air Harry was bent over laughing. "Oh you think this is funny?" she said menacingly.

"Yeah it's pretty funny." He said chuckling.

"Oh really well how's this for funny?" she asked jumping up and grabbing Harry's arm pulling him into the pool with her. He came up sputtering a few seconds latter "You're right that is pretty funny." She said smiling. Harry smiled back shaking his head.

Before he could say anything Teddy swam up to them and latched onto Harry wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Hey bud." Harry said pulling him off his back.

They spent the next few hours at the pool just laughing and having an all-around good time. When lunch rolled around Ginny and Harry decided it was time to go.

"Teddy come on lets go get some lunch." Harry called putting his shirt back on. Teddy jumped out of the pool and ran over to them. Harry wrapped his towel around him before looking around to make sure no one was watching before drying him off with a flick on his wand and quickly putting it away.

When they had gathered everything Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and picked Teddy up leading them out of the pool and down the street. "Where are we going?" Teddy asked.

"Just a little diner around the corner," Harry said "Don't worry you'll like it." He told him smiling.

When they got to the diner a sweet old lady greeted them "Hello just the three of you?" Harry nodded "Right this way please." She said motioning them to the left. They followed her to a table in the corner by the front windows.

After that the three of them had a relaxing and enjoyable lunch together. They laughed and talked and acted like the family everyone saw them as. Before they left Harry took Teddy to use the restroom while Ginny waited by the doors when the old woman who had showed them to their table walked up to her.

"You have a beautiful family." She said turning to look at her "It's obvious you love each other very much." She said a kind smile on her face.

"Yeah we do." Ginny said her attention shifting to Harry and Teddy who were walking back to them. When Ginny turned back to the woman she was gone, Ginny looked around but didn't find her anywhere.

"Hey you ready to go?" Harry asked grabbing her hand "You ok?" he asked when she continued to look around.

"Hm, oh yeah I'm fine." She said turning to smile at him, he looked like he wanted to ask about it further but Teddy started to wiggle in his grip.

"Come on daddy lets go to the park." He said impatiently.

"Alright, alright, we're going hold your horses." Harry said chuckling at his godsons inpatients. They left and Harry lead them to a nearby park. They spent the rest of the day walking around the park before returning home to eat a delicious dinner made by Kreacher. By the time the moon was up Teddy was completely worn out.

Harry carried him up to his room and lightly laid him down on his bed kissing his brow "Night, squirt sleep tight." He whispered before walking out of the room closing the door lightly before walking up to his room. "He's finally asleep." He called as he closed the door and walked over to his dresser.

"That's good." Ginny called back gripping the counter in the bathroom tightly.

"Are you ok? You sound a little tense." He called back.

"I'm fine." She called back taking a deep breath. As the day passed Ginny had decided something, she came to the decision that she wanted to give herself over to Harry completely, which is what lead her to be hiding in the bathroom trying to contain her nervousness. She took one more deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror; her hair fell in fiery waves around her shoulders her skin was blemish free, and she was only wearing a midnight blue silk dress that cut low on her chest and barely covered her butt that one of her friends had gotten for her.

"Ok Ginny you can do this." She said taking another deep breath before opening the door and stepping out into the room. Harry was standing with his back to her closing the top draw of his dresser.

When he turned around his breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on Ginny. "Um, Gin not that I'm complaining but why are you wearing that?" he asked walking up to her until they were chest to chest his hands moving to grip her waist tightly.

Ginny placed her hands on his bare chest and took a deep breath before replying "I want you to make love to me." She whispered looking up at him with big innocent eyes.

"Ginny I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything, be it because of my birthday or what I told you this morning." He said looking down at her "I want you to be absolutely sure that's what you want, and I don't want you to regret it." He told her gently cupping her cheek with one hand.

"But I do want this." She said her hands snaking up to wrap around his neck "I love you, I could never regret anything we do together. I want this, more than anything I want this, and I want you. I want to give myself to you in every way possible. So please, make love to me." She said leaning up to kiss him lightly.

Harry hesitated for a second before seeming to make up his mind and deepen the kiss pushing Ginny back into the wall. Harry's hands moved down her body to her backside, he hurriedly lifted her up and walked over to the bed falling onto it not once breaking their kiss.

Harry's hands moved to the edge of her night gown before traveling up her body pushing up the silk fabric as it went exposing her lacy white underwear. As his hands continued their path upward the fire sprang back to life in her stomach making her moan into their kiss.

Harry broke away from her pulling the silky fabric from her body and tossing it on the floor leaving her in only her underwear. He looked at her for a second mesmerized "What?" she asked self-conscious.

"Nothing." He said "You're just so beautiful." He told her sincerely before leaning back down to capture her lips again. After a few moments of this Harry pulled back again and waved his hand in the air. Ginny looked at him in confusion. "Silencing charm." He clarified and before she could ask more his lips were upon hers again.

Ginny's hands moved from his hair down his chest and to his pajama pants. She slowly slipped them down his legs before he kicked them off the rest of the way. She moved her hands back up his chest enjoying the feel of his muscles tightening at her touch.

Harry slowly moved his kisses down to her neck nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin enticing pleasured moans from Ginny. While he attacked her neck one of his hands moved down her body to her thigh. He gently spread her legs apart before his hand trailed up the inside of her thigh to her heated center. Harry gently pushed aside her panties to slowly rub a finger along her wet folds making her whimper in anticipation. Her whimper turned into a gasp as his finger slowly slid into her.

"Harry." She moaned as he slowly started to move his finger in and out of her. After a few more minutes of his relentless assault on her body she whimpered out "I need you, please."

Harry looked at her for a second before sliding his finger out of her and quickly discarding her panties and his boxers. When they were both completely bare Harry pushed her legs farther apart and lined himself up at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked once more cupping her cheek.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She told him honestly. He nodded before kissing her once more and pushing into her gently until he was buried inside her completely.

Ginny gasped in pain as he broke her barrier clutching his shoulders tightly. After a minute the pain started to dull and she motioned for him to continue. Harry kissed her forehead before slowly starting to thrust into her.

At first Ginny felt mostly pain mixed with a little pleasure as Harry moved above her, but slowly the pain started to ebb away until she was begging him to go faster. Harry immediately complied picking up his speed as they both started to pant and moan in pleasure.

As Harry continued to thrust into her pressure started to build until it felt like it would explode at any moment. With a few final thrusts it sent her falling over the edge as pleasure coursed through her veins and she called out Harry's name. Her walls tightening around him sent off his own release and he stiffened above her, her name falling off his lips.

When they were able to catch their breath Harry rolled off of her before pulling the covers over them.

"That was absolutely amazing." Ginny said as she snuggled into Harry's side her eye lids dropping heavily.

"You're amazing." He said stroking her cheek and leaning down to kiss her gently. "Get some sleep." He said as she drifted off Harry following not to long after.


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry woke the next morning it was to the door creaking open. He lifted his head to see Teddy standing in the doorway. "Hey bud, are you hungry?" he asked pushing himself up onto one elbow. Teddy nodded "Alright well why don't you head down to the kitchen and I'll be down in a second ok?"

"Ok daddy." He said before closing the door. Harry sighed before looking down at Ginny to find her still asleep, he smiled leaning down to kiss the side of her head lightly before gently pulling away from her and standing up. He quickly threw on a pair of boxers and jeans with a black t-shirt before walking down to the kitchen.

He found Teddy sitting at the table rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiled "So what are you thinking?" he asked leaning on the table top.

"Eggs with toast and bacon." Teddy said happily.

Harry laughed "You got it bud." He said ruffling Teddy's hair moving to the stove to start their breakfast. As he was finishing up the egg's he heard light footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Ginny dressed in a pair of shorts and a green tank top walking down.

She smiled at Harry placing a kiss on the top of Teddy's head walking over to wrap her arms around Harry's waist. "What are you making for breakfast love?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"Egg's, bacon, and toast." He said smiling down at her. Ginny nodded before walking to the cabinet and pulling out three plates. "How are you feeling?" he asked noticing her wince lightly as she reached up on her tippy toes to get the plates. "After…" he looked back at Teddy who was playing with Shadow before leaning over to whisper "last night."

Ginny smiled gently kissing his check "Fine, amazing actually, just a little sore." She whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded before he quickly finished making breakfast and the three of them sat down to eat as Teddy began telling them all about what he planned to do that day.

After she and Harry had dropped Teddy off and had a short goodbye in Harry's office Ginny finally returned home, but left her bag of clothes at Harry's just in case, to let her parents know she was ok.

As soon as she walked into the door she was yelled at "And where exactly have you been?!" Ron yelled at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes "It's none of your business Ronald." She shot back.

"It is so, I'm your big brother, it's my job to protect you!" He yelled back his face starting to turn red.

Ginny temper flared she stood in front of Ron defiantly her hands on her hips "No it doesn't! I'm a grown woman I can protect myself I don't need you poking your nose into my personal life! It's just that personal!" she yelled back

"What are you two fighting about now?" another voice asked as two identical people walked into the room.

"Ron here won't leave me alone, about the guy I'm dating." Ginny explained to her two brothers.

Ron snorted "Maybe if you would let us meet the guy."

Fred and George looked at each other before turning back to their two younger siblings "Ron I think it might be best if you backed off this one." Fred started

"Unless you want to be on the receiving end of Ginny's wand." George finished making Ginny smirk all of her brother's had learned to fear her magic.

Ginny moved to the living room sitting down on the couch her brothers following after her. Just as they were sitting down their mom and dad came down the stairs "Ah Ginny your home." Her mother said smiling "I trust everything is ok now?" she asked sitting down next to her.

Ginny ignored the stairs of her brothers and father looking directly at her mother "Yes everything is ok now, that potion you made helped a lot."

"Good I'm glad."

"Wait, wait, wait, what are you two talking about?" George asked his eyebrows raised.

"Oh it was nothing, her boyfriends godson was sick and she asked me to make a potion to help is all." Her mother said waving her hand dismissively.

"Merlin Gin how old is this guy?" Fred asked his eyes wide.

Ginny rolled her eyes "He's just turned 21 yesterday, so he's only a few months older than you and George." She replied. "Speaking of birthday's," she said turning to her mother "Is it ok if we have a family lunch and then I have a party here, invite some of my Hogwarts friends?"

"Yes that's fine dear, but you'll have to send out the invitations now, why don't you go grab Pig and I'll help." Her mother said moving to stand up.

"No that's ok," Ginny said stopping her mom "I'll just use Hedwig."

"Who's Hedwig?" George asked

"My boyfriends owl." She replied rolling her eyes.

At that moment their dad stood up "Come on Ron I think it's about time we left for work."

Ron groaned and banged his head against the back of the car. "What?" Ginny asked.

"Oh Ron's just mad…" Fred started

"Because he has a big test this morning…" George continued

"With some of the top Auror's."

"Why would he be mad about that? He's had test's before." Ginny said her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"It's not the test…" Fred

"It's who's grading them…" George

"Harry Potter." They finished together smiling mischievously.

Ginny turned to her brother with a raised eyebrow "What's wrong with Harry?"

"Nothing." Ron said defensively "He just grades really hard, and I've never understood how he's the top Auror when he's so young and never went to Hogwarts. I mean even if he had gone to Hogwarts he would still just be an Auror trainee." Ron rambled. Before Ginny could say anything else Ron stood up and followed his dad out of the house.

Ginny shook her head before turning back to her brothers and asking them about their joke shop. They talked for the rest of the morning just catching up with each other.

Around lunch time Hedwig flew through the window and landed on Ginny's knee. "Hey girl." Ginny said smiling slightly running her hand down her chest before taking the letter from her. Hedwig flew out the open window without a sound.

 _Ginny_

 _I was wondering if you would want to come by the office to eat lunch with me?_

 _Harry_

"Is that from the boyfriend?" Fred asked a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"As a matter of fact it was, I'll be back later." She said standing up and waving to her mother and brothers.

Ginny quickly apparated to an ally next to the Ministry and stopped by a deli close by before heading to the Ministry and up to Harry's office. She quickly walked through the Auror department to get to his office making sure she wasn't noticed by her brother or anyone she knew.

As soon as she walked in she knew something was bothering him, his head was in his hands and he had a stressed look on his face. It immediately turned to a smile as she walked in but he still looked stressed.

"What's wrong?" she asked him setting down the bag of food.

Harry reached up and pulled her into his lap his arms wrapping around her waist "Nothing." He said but quickly elaborated as she stared at him an eyebrow raised "It's just that we had a test today for the trainees, and we've given them everything they need but it's like they refuse to listen. I'm just frustrated because if they mess up on a mission then people could get hurt, I just don't know how to get that through their thick skulls." Harry said sighing resting his head on her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck.

Ginny rested her head on top of his and ran her hand through his hair lightly. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to burden you with this." Harry said against her neck.

Ginny chuckled lightly "It's fine, and I think I might know some of the reason they might not be listening to you." Ginny said.

Harry's head shot up "Why?"

"They don't know how a person who didn't go to Hogwarts could already be a top Auror, and not to mention you're not that much older than them, so they believe you should still be in training with them." She said shrugging "Just something that Ron said today."

Harry rolled his eyes "I didn't go to Hogwarts because it wasn't safe for me, and my godfather and Teddy's dad had been training me for this job for as long as I can remember."

"I know that, but they don't." Ginny said gently running her hand across his chest "Just give it some time; they'll eventually come to respect you, like they should."

Harry smiled gratefully at her before leaning in to kiss her. The mood immediately changed, their kisses started gentle and loving before quickly turning heated and passionate. Ginny quickly moved to straddle him her hands threading into his hair as he gripped her waist tightly. He pulled her closer causing them to grind against each other both of them letting out a quiet moan.

"Merlin I wish we were home right now." Ginny whispered as Harry moved to attack her neck. Harry stopped and looked up at her a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a suggestive smile on his face. "Oh no, not going to happen." She said placing her hands on his chest and pushing him back lightly. "We are not doing that here."

"Aw come on I've got more charms on this office then anyone, no one will hear us or see us." He said but she continued to look at him "Come on," he said kissing her neck lightly "It'll be fun." He breathed against her skin. Ginny hesitated a second before pushing him back again and shaking her head. Harry sighed "Alright well let's eat lunch then."

"That we can do." Ginny said moving to sit across his lap again and grabbing the bag and handing Harry his food before grabbing hers.

They shared a comfortable lunch after that talking, laughing, and just having a good time. They dragged it out as long as possible but eventually Harry had to get back to work. "Before I leave," Ginny started turning to Harry "I want to introduce you and Teddy to my family on my birthday, at the lunch we're going to have, and then I'm having a party and it would mean a lot to me if you came and met some of my friends." She said biting her lip

Harry smiled at her kissing the side of her head "I would love to meet your family and friends."

Ginny smiled brightly at him "Really you mean it?" she asked and Harry nodded Ginny hugged him tightly "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. I really want you and my family to get along." She said "Because I really want to be a part of your family." She confessed quietly.

"You are my family." Harry said honestly looking deep into her sparkling brown eyes. "You and Teddy are the only family I have."

"Oh Harry." Ginny whispered leaning forward to kiss him lightly. Before anything else could happen Ginny stood up making Harry sigh. Ginny smiled she leaned down and whispered "Don't worry I'll be waiting when you get home." quickly walking back around his desk out of his reach smiling mischievously as Harry groaned. She winked at him before turning on the spot and apparating back to the burrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks Ginny was busy planning her party and spending time with Harry and Teddy. She couldn't wait for Harry to meet her friends so he could interact with people his own age.

She was laying on her stomach in Harry's bed, naked, the blanket pushed down to the small of her back as Harry placed feather light kisses down her spine. After they had put Teddy to bed they decided to spend some time together before she had to head home to help her family set up for her party the next day.

"It's not going to work." She said without opening her eyes as he ran one hand gently up her leg.

"What's not going to work?" he asked against her skin.

Ginny sighed grabbed the blanket and rolled over covering herself. "You know I can't stay." She said looking down at him. Harry sighed moving up to hover over her "I need to be home to great my brothers and help set up. If I'm not they'll get suspicious." She said cupping his cheek "Please don't make this harder than it already is."

Harry closed his eyes leaning into her touch before kissing her lightly and flipping over onto his back letting her up. Ginny smiled and rolled onto her side kissing his cheek quickly before getting out of bed and pulling her clothes back on. When she was fully dressed she turned back to Harry to find him watching her.

She walked around the bed and leaned over kissing him lightly "Don't forget to be there at noon." She whispered against his lips before pulling back.

"I promise." He said smiling at her before she slowly walked out the door and down to the apparation point before apparating back to the burrow. She snuck in quietly making sure she didn't wake anyone up before climbing into bed and attempting to sleep.

When Ginny woke up the next morning she was still tired, she didn't get much sleep without Harry to cuddle with. She slowly got up and went to take a shower. When she was done she quickly dressed in a flowy black skirt and a dark purple shirt, she applied a little mascara and lip gloss before walking down stairs.

As soon as she walked into the kitchen she was almost tackled in a hug "Happy birthday Ginny." Her mother said hugging her tightly with tears in her eyes.

"Alright mom you don't want to suffocate her." she heard a male voice say. Her mother released her whipping at her eyes. "Happy birthday Ginny." Her brother Charlie said moving into her line of sight.

"Charlie!" she yelled jumping at her brother hugging him fiercely.

Charlie laughed and hugged her back "Hey squirt."

Ginny pulled back "How is Romania?" she asked moving to sit at the table.

Charlie sat across from her smiling and began to tell her all about his time in Romania. At some point during his story Ron wandered down the stairs plopped into the sea next to Charlie and began to stuff his face.

A commotion in the family room caught everyone's attention, a few seconds later Bill his wife, Fleur, and their 1 year old daughter, Victoire. "Bill, Fleur, it's so good to see you." She said hugging first Bill then Fleur lightly taking her sleeping niece and rocking her gently.

Fleur watched her quizzically seeing something a little more maternal about the way Ginny was with Victoire, but she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts as Molly asked her something.

A little while later Fred, George, Percy, and her father arrived at the burrow Hermione, Ron's girlfriend following after them. Ginny smiled and handed Victoire back to Fleur and greeting her brothers and father in turn. "Happy Birthday firefly." Her dad whispered.

"Thanks dad." Ginny whispered back.

"Alright now that everyone is here why don't we head out to the garden and eat." Molly said catching every ones attention.

As they all filed out Ginny pulled her mom aside "Um we need to set two more places." Ginny said quietly. Molly smiled knowingly at her daughter before nodding and grabbing two extra place settings.

They all walked outside each carrying a plate of food with them and set the table "What's with the two extra place settings mum?" Fred asked.

Molly was saved from answering at the unmistakable sound of apparation. They all turned to see two figures standing just outside the gate. Ginny smiled and handed the last plate to her mother before walking up the lane to meet Harry and Teddy.

When she got close Teddy smiled and launched himself at her "Happy birthday mummy!" he called hugging her tightly. Ginny noticed he decided on Harry's black hair and her brown eyes again.

"Thanks sweetheart." She said smiling kissing his cheek, she lightly placed him down grabbing his hand before turning to Harry.

He smiled at her "Happy birthday Gin." He said placing his hands on her hips and kissing her lightly. "I can't wait to repay the birthday present you gave me, later." He whispered against her lips. Ginny gasped quietly making Harry smile and pull back, before pulling a flat square package from his pocket.

"Harry, I thought I said no presents. It doesn't feel right that I couldn't give you one." She said rubbing circles into his biceps with her thumbs.

Harry cupped her cheek and gently forced her to look up at him "Hey you gave me the best present I've ever gotten, you." He whispered before kissing her lightly again placing the package in her hand and picking Teddy up swinging him onto his hip.

Ginny smiled at him before unwrapping her gift. She looked up at Harry with wide eyes at the beautiful silver heart shaped locket with small roses etched into it. "Open it." Harry whispered. Ginny obliged and smiled at the small pictures of Harry and Teddy on either side of the locket. She closed the locket before putting it on.

"I love it, thank you." She said retching up and kissing Harry lightly.

"I helped pick it out." Teddy said sulkily.

Ginny pulled back and smiled at Teddy's pouting face, she quickly stole him from Harry kissing his nose making him giggle. "And I thank you for that little man." Teddy smiled and kissed her cheek in turn. "Ok what do you say we go and meet the rest of my family?" she asked setting Teddy down and grabbing Harry's hand leading them down the lane and toward her family.

When they made it back to her family they were all gaping at them. Ginny smiled "Hey guys this is Harry, my boyfriend, and his godson Teddy." She introduced. "Harry, Teddy this is my father, my mum, my twins Fred and George, Charlie, Bill, his wife Fleur, their daughter Victoire, Percy and you already know Ron and that's his girlfriend Hermione."

Her father seemed to snap out of his shock first and stood holding his hand out to Harry "Hello it's great to finally meet the man who has captured my little girls heart." he said making Ginny blush.

"It's nice to meet you as well," He said looking down at her "and she's stolen mine as well." she smiled up at him brightly.

"Please, sit down we are about to eat." Her father said motioning toward their seats. Harry smiled and helped Teddy into his seat before sitting down next to Ginny. When everyone was seated conversation started up at the table again, although everyone sent Ginny and Harry glances every now and then.

As Harry was about to cut Teddy's pot roast he said something that stopped all conversation "Daddy, can mummy cut it?"

Everything was silent for a moment before Ron seamed to snap "Why did he call you that?" he asked anger flashing in his eyes.

"Ron, not now." Ginny said threateningly.

"No why did that kid call you mum?" Ron said his temper rising "He has no right to call you that he is not your son, unless there's something you need to tell us." He said bitingly.

Everyone at the table gasped and stared at Ron in shock "Ronald!" Molly yelled appalled that her son could even think that.

"Ginny could you please take Teddy inside for a minute, I'd like to talk to your family alone." Harry said deathly quiet staring at Ron.

Everyone's gaze swiveled to him and Ginny stood up "Of course, come on sweetheart." She said picking Teddy up and walking toward the house.

Harry waited until the door was closed before he started talking "I get that you don't like me, but that doesn't mean that you get to take it out on my godson or the women I love, who happens to be your sister." Harry said calmly holding up his hand to stop Ron's retort "Teddy lost both of his parents to the war, he has no one left but me, and your sister has been more of a mother to him than that little boy could ever ask for, so I would appreciate it if you didn't ever talk like that in front of my god son ever again." Harry said his anger burning in his eyes frightening everyone at the table.

Harry slowly stood up and started to walk toward the house but stopped and turned back toward the family "Oh and I would highly suggest you never talk about Ginny like that again, or there's no telling what will happen."

"Is that a threat?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes.

"No it's a promise." Harry said before turning on his heal and walking into the house.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds "You really messed up this time Ron." Bill said tossing his napkin onto his plate and standing up following after Harry, Charlie stood as well following his brother.

When Ginny walked into the house she lightly placed Teddy into one of the kitchen chairs and turned to look out the window, the hurt of what her brother had said finally hit her and tears sprang to her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand to hold in her sob.

"Mummy did I do something wrong?" Teddy asked timidly.

Ginny turned to Teddy surprised by his question "No sweetheart, of course you didn't do anything wrong." She said kneeling in front of him.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked whipping a tear from her face.

Ginny smiled sadly "It has nothing to do with you sweetheart, someone just said something really hurtful that's all." She said pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly.

The door opening broke them apart "Hey." Harry said pulling her up and into his arms "I'm so sorry you had to hear that. A brother should never say anything like that to their sister." He whispered kissing the side of her head.

"Can we just go home?" she asked shakily pulling back slightly "I can't stay here in the same house as him anymore, and I'm not really in the celebrating mood anymore." She said. Harry nodded and kissed her forehead. "Thank you I'm just going to go grab my things ok?" again Harry nodded and let her go watching her walk out of the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Teddy asked getting Harry's attention "How can we make mummy feel better?"

Harry sighed and knelt in front of Teddy "Nothing bud all we can do is be there for her ok, just talk to her let her know you love her alright?" he told him gently.

"Ok daddy." He said making Harry smile and ruffle his hair.

"I'm sorry about my brother." Harry heard someone say behind him he stood up and turned to find Ginny's oldest brothers standing in the door way. "There is no apologizing or forgiving what he said, it was low and I don't know how he could have said that, but we don't have anything against you." Bill said.

"We can see how much you love her and how much she loves you, and we'd like to get to know you, if you're willing to that is." Charlie finished looking at Harry hopefully.

Harry smiled slightly "I would like that, I know it would mean a lot to Ginny and it would mean a lot to me too." He said holding out his hand. Both boys smiled and shook his hand. Harry looked back at Teddy and an idea popped into his head. "Hey um I think I could still get Ginny to go to the party and salvage at least some of her birthday, I just need two things from you guys."

"Anything, all we want is for Ginny to be happy." Bill said.

"I need you to watch Teddy during the party and keep Ron away from her. I think the best thing for her right now is to get away from him. Have a little space and time to herself." He said.

"Ok we can do that." Charlie said "Our mum can watch Teddy and dad can keep Ron away."

"Good," Harry said turning at the light footsteps coming around the corner. Ginny walked into the kitchen a large bag slung over her shoulder. "Hey are you ready to go?" he asked wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple. Ginny nodded placing her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I hope you feel better Gin, and even though it doesn't make up for what he said I'm really sorry." Bill told her, Ginny smiled sadly before letting go of Harry and hugging both her brothers.

"Thank you." She said returning to Harry's side.

"Alright bud come on lets go home." Harry said holding out his hand for Teddy. He took it and they all walked out and over to the rest of the family. Bill and Charlie took their seats as everyone looked expectantly at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny took a deep breath before turning to her mom and dad "I'm going to stay at Harry's," she said "I'm sorry but I can't stay here after…" Ginny closed her eyes shaking her head and Harry clutched her closer. "I can't live under the same roof as him anymore, I promise I'll still visit, but-"

Ginny was cut off as Ron stood up "This is bullshit!" he yelled "You can't live with him you barely know him! Just because you slept with him doesn't mean you love him!" he yelled at her, making her flinch and almost shrink back behind Harry.

"Ronald!" both Molly and Arthur said at the same time outraged.

"Ron sit down and shut up." Bill warned him, but Ron ignored both of them.

Harry deciding he had enough turned to Ginny "You don't need to take this." He told her gently and she nodded. Harry quickly picked up Teddy who was sniffling quietly and started to quickly walk down the lane Ginny gripping his hand tightly.

"Wow I didn't know you were that kind of girl, sleep with the first guy you meet in a bar and immediately you think you love him!" Ron called after them. "I hope he knows he's just a rebound!"

Something inside Harry seamed to snap and he stopped handing Teddy to Ginny, she looked at him confused "Go I'll meet you I promise." He whispered before kissing her lightly, and turning back around to face Ron inconspicuously drawing his wand.

"That's enough Ron!" he called striding forward.

"No you've done something to her I know you have!" he called back pointing his wand at Harry.

"Ron you don't want to do this." He said loud enough for Ron to hear. Ron hesitated a second before Harry noticed the muscles in his arm tighten and his mouth open slightly ready to fire a spell. Harry was faster quickly firing off a none verbal stunning spell sending Ron sprawling on the ground.

Harry walked purposefully over to him and leaned down so only Ron could hear him "You're finished as an Auror, don't bother coming back into the office." He said menacingly standing up and striding back over to Ginny "Let's go home." He whispered and she nodded as they apparated away.

When they got to Grimmauld Place Harry turned to her and lightly cupped her cheek "Why don't you go lay down and I'll join you in a minute I just need to put this little guy down." He said.

"Okay." Ginny said in a small voice handing Teddy back to Harry and leaning up on her tip toes kissed his cheek "Thank you." She whispered before walking up the stairs.

"Ok little man let's get you some lunch before you take a nap." Harry said walking into the kitchen.

A little while later Harry silently opened the door to his bed room and closed it just as quietly placing a silencing charm on the room. His heart nearly broke at what he saw, Ginny was laying with her back facing him curled up in a ball on her side. She had changed into one of his shirts and pulled the curtains closed blocking out the light. What really broke his heart were the quiet sobs that racked her body.

Harry quietly slipped off his shirt and pants before climbing into bed behind her. Ginny stilled when she felt the bed shift holding her breath. Harry quietly scooted over to her so her back was against his chest gently pushed one arm under her head and wrapped the other around her threading his fingers through hers.

Ginny let her breath out and pulled their joined hands up under her chin and against her chest allowing her tears to flow once again. Harry didn't say anything he just held her as she cried.

After a few minutes Ginny turned and stared up at him "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Harry unthreaded their fingers and brushed her hair off her forehead "Why are you sorry?" he asked whipping her tears away. Ginny looked down and bit her lip "Hey you can tell me."

Ginny took a deep breath "For dragging you to see my family and trapping you into the worst lunch ever." She said miserably.

"You didn't trap me into anything love. I wanted to go and meet your family I'm just sorry it turned out so badly because of me. It's your birthday, you shouldn't be crying." He said gripping her waist lightly.

"I love you." Ginny whispered tracing his cheek with her finger tips.

"I love you too." He whispered back leaning down to kiss her lightly.

When he tried to pull away Ginny gripped the back of his neck "Show me how much you love me." She whispered against his lips. He pulled back looking down at her in confusion "Make love to me." She whispered almost desperately.

Harry didn't hesitate he leaned down and captured her lips in a heated and passionate kiss. His hand roamed down her side to the hem of her shirt and he slowly dragged it up and off of her body leaving her in just her bra and underwear. He slowly slipped his hand under her and unhooked her bra tossing it to the floor trailing his kisses down her neck.

He continued down her neck and to her chest kissing around each of her breasts before continuing down her stomach. When he reached the waistline of her underwear he hooked his index finger under it and slowly slipped them down her legs exposing her to him completely.

He slowly pushed her legs apart and crawled back up her body and in between her legs. He looked up at her for permission before slowly licking up her folds. Ginny moaned loudly her back arching off the bed in pleasure. He did it again and again continuing his sensual torture.

"Please." Ginny said her hands threading into his hair. Harry chuckled before gently pushing two fingers inside her curling them so he hit her sweat spot at the same time sucking on the little pearl at the top of her folds. Ginny cried out as her orgasm crashed through her.

When Ginny was able to catch her breath she opened her eyes to see Harry staring down at her. "That was amazing." She said breathlessly.

Harry smiled and kissed her nose "I'm glad you liked it but I'm not done with you yet." He said before flexing his hips forward and burying himself inside her completely. Ginny gasped at the sudden move before moaning as he moved above her slow and smooth. Slowly ever so slowly the pleasure built, even when she begged him to move faster he continued his slow torturous pace. When she tried to push him onto his back Harry grabbed her hands threaded their fingers together and pinned them to the bed. When she finally fell over the edge her back arched off the bed and she yelled Harry's name. After a few more thrusts Harry joined her stiffening above her calling out her name.

Harry rolled off of her and they both lay on their back panting. When she had caught her breath Ginny grabbed the sheet and snuggled into Harry side placing her head on his chest. "Thank you." She whispered looking up at him.

"For what?" he asked confused brushing her sweaty hair off her forehead.

"For making me feel loved." She whispered her eyes raw as they bore into his.

Harry smiled at her kissing her forehead "I'll always love you." He whispered back kissing her lightly before slipping out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked sitting up.

"To take a shower." Harry replied smiling over his shoulder "Care to join me?" he asked suggestively. Ginny giggled but slid off the bed and followed him into the bathroom.


End file.
